death_magefandomcom-20200214-history
Belton
Belton started the cultivation project he is the second son of the duke’s of Hartner Duchy. And Brother oldest son, Luca Who seem to be involved in some kind of conspiracy involving cultivation project most likely over and Heritance the position duke The eldest son Lucas’s mother was the duke’s concubine. He was an extraordinary man with bravery and tactical genius who was currently serving as the leader of the Knights’ Order, and he had tremendous support from the Hartner Duchy’s army. The second son Belton’s mother was the duke’s legal wife. He was talented in dealing with domestic affairs, had the support of many civil officials and had connections with the central government. He was expected to make further developments in the Hartner Duchy if he were elected. Normally, it would be ideal if Belton succeeded the family of dukes as he was the son of the duke’s legal wife, while Lucas made use of his tactical genius in directing the army, whose presence had increased due to the Hartner Duchy becoming the frontline in the war against the Amid Empire. However, the way of thinking that each brother possessed did not match the other’s. Belton, the second son, believed that defenses against the Amid Empire ought to be strengthened while efforts were put into domestic affairs, prioritizing defending the duchy against the Empire’s weapons. That was why he had sent the troublesome refugees in the cities, who were the primary cause of the deteriorating public order, to remote regions under the pretense of cultivation, while in fact this was little more than a project set up to leave the refugees to fend for themselves. This had caused a sharp drop in the refugee numbers inside cities. He had sent the inhabitants of the cultivation villages that had failed to the slave-run mines to squeeze out the rest of the dwindling supply of metal while enacting policies to maintain forts and strengthen garrisons. Lucas, the eldest son, advocated that efforts should be placed in retaking the Sauron Duchy in the name of justice, piercing the Amid Empire’s shields and gaining glory for the Hartner Duchy. For this reason, he believed that the refugees, the primary cause of the deteriorating public order, should be conscripted and used as disposable, low-grade troops while sinking funds into the army’s budget to increase the number of regular soldiers, leaving the maintenance of public order to the guards and adventurers. The two plans were polar opposites of each other, and because each brother believed that their own plans were for the good of the Hartner Duchy, they were having a dispute. This had caused a division within their supporters and those who stood to benefit from the execution of either plan into separate factions. Despite being a plan to simply leave the refugees to fend for themselves, Belton’s cultivation project was going unexpectedly well. Only one of the seven cultivation villages had been abandoned, and though there were differences in prosperity between the other six villages, it seemed that they would last for at least five more years. If a cultivation project that had been designed to failed ended up succeeding, those of Belton’s faction would praise his ability in managing domestic affairs even more, advocating that he, who possessed the blood of the duke’s legal wife, would manage the duchy far better than his boorish older brother. He was born as the second son of the Duke Hartner, but because he is the son of the duke’s wife, he was first in line to succeed the family. His features are not sharp, but they are gentle, the kind of features that the people like. However, he is a conspirator who would use any cruel methods needed to achieve his goals. He is not as extreme as to believe that those who aren’t noblemen are not humans, but he believes that it is correct for the commoners to devote themselves to serving the noblemen, and that it is the duty of royalty and nobles to use the commoners in the most efficient way possible. Incidentally, he does not consider those such as refugees to be his people. However, he does not mind adding them to his citizens if they work hard to make a living. Due to the information exposed by Kinarp in the scandal, the Guild Master of the Mages’ Guild that was supporting him, it became clear that many of his close aides were traitors to humanity. After that, he murdered various people responsible and utilized Heinz to try and restore his image, but he ended up withdrawing from the conflict to succeed the family. But as he is still involved with the management of the duchy as the branch family, he believes that there is a chance by entrusting things to his child, even if things are now impossible for him. Summary He was born as the second son of the Duke Hartner, but because he is the son of the duke’s wife, he was first in line to succeed the family. His features are not sharp, but they are gentle, the kind of features that the people like. However, he is a conspirator who would use any cruel methods needed to achieve his goals. He is not as extreme as to believe that those who aren’t noblemen are not humans, but he believes that it is correct for the commoners to devote themselves to serving the noblemen, and that it is the duty of royalty and nobles to use the commoners in the most efficient way possible. Incidentally, he does not consider those such as refugees to be his people. However, he does not mind adding them to his citizens if they work hard to make a living. Due to the information exposed by Kinarp in the scandal, the Guild Master of the Mages’ Guild that was supporting him, it became clear that many of his close aides were traitors to humanity. After that, he murdered various people responsible and utilized Heinz to try and restore his image, but he ended up withdrawing from the conflict to succeed the family. But as he is still involved with the management of the duchy as the branch family, he believes that there is a chance by entrusting things to his child, even if things are now impossible for him. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Aristocrats